


The meeting

by Innufected



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innufected/pseuds/Innufected
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How they met...what did they do..talk about...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The meeting

The darkness is leaving it's trail. It is someone new since it can't contain it's power. The scent led Mephistopheles to an old pub that was dark and a place for teenagers to gather and do things teenagers usually do. As Mephistopheles entered the pub, it was crowded a bit and the ooze of darkness was covering the whole pub. And he saw a girl, sitting alone at a table. "That could be a good spot to watch over everyone 'till I see who is the fallen." He called for a bartender and went straight to the table where lone girl was sitting. "I'll have double scotch on ice, a beer, and would you like something to drink?" he turned to girl and asked in a really cocky way, like this place was his own and she was a guest.

And there he was, the one that hunted her. It was a man with a long blond hair with a sophisticated look, but she saw the horns that were not there; this was not a human. The stranger approached her, and her taught ran through her head she was found, he found her, but why, who is he, what will he do?  
The composure with which he sat and ordered the drink was… unexpected. So she played along “Brandy with rocks. And cold soda.” She just observed.

As the drinks were served few minutes have passed, and the darkness slowly started to concentrate at one place...around Mephistopheles...well to be exact, around the blond girl, wearing leather jeans, t-shirt and biker boots, that was sitting right next to him. "It's been so long since I last used my powers so my sight must have gone rusty"-he thought to himself, looking at this girl, getting some unknown feelings. "What should I do. She looks like a human, but doesn't feel like one. Hm...I know! I 'll have some fun" :) "My apologies, me lady, I was rude to barge in at your table without greeting you first." -he said with a soft voice, trying to act as much a human as he could. "My name is Mephisto. Mephisto Pheles." - "well this is going to be fun" he thought to himself as he was greeting young girl of unknown origin. 

The name sounded familiar, but it was stressed… differently. It did not matter, he still needs to reveal his intentions, and long games are not always fun. She took her drink, the short glass “Mira Jane.” And drank its contents. Glass was returned empty (save for the ice) to the table. “What is your business here?”

The feeling she was giving was strange...one could call it unease. Mephisto started to enjoy this conversation, his heart started to pump, which never ended well. "My apologies if me lady misunderstood my intentions. I was just buying you a drink so I could enjoy your cuteness from a closer view." -he was really having fun. "And if I may be rude to ask, a young lady, pretty as you are, what could you possibly be doing in a place like this all alone?"

“I wanted a drink, and this seemed like as good place as any. And you do not look like you belong in a place like this either.” She was still not convinced “You still haven’t answered my question. What is your business here?”

"My apologies, me lady, but I also need to know more about you before I tell you kinds of business I have here." said Mephisto as the Crimson Flames started to heat around his heart. "If you would be so kind to tell me a little bit about yourself, I would tell you the meaning of my appearances here with all the joy in the world." He is trying to find out the origin of the girl without using any force, since she is a human after all. But the Crimson Flames could bring problems his way sooner than he thought.

She felt the flames within the stranger, something changed “I do not have a habit of explaining my origin to strangers. But we can say I am visiting here. Hopefully it will be a short visit.” She was eager to understand this place so she can leave. This was not her world and she did not feel comfortable thrown off balance.

"I see. You have no intentions of telling me." did..just...did Mephisto just sounded disappointed? His flames went out, his ambitions wore off... "I understand why are you so unease, talking to a stranger. Well" - as Mephisto was drinking his double scotch that mostly looked like a water from all of the ice that melted in - "guess there is no point in being rude and asking questions without giving you some of the information, right?" -he said with a straight face. "I'm looking for a made. I live alone in a house which I can't keep clean. I wanted to offer you a job."

“A maid?” is he being serious “Do I look like a maid to you?” did he just suggest she looked like a maid? Why would he even look for one here? “As interesting as this is, I should leave.” She stood up, gave a little bow and proceeded to the doors.

"Bollocks" - that wasn't a good idea. "My apologies. I didn't want to insult you. I just, well, wanted to spend some time with you. Please, if you want to leave, could we meet up again for a cup of tea perhaps?" "I can't show my powers yet. I could destroy her in an instant, but that's not my goal here...if she fell from Heaven as a human, one could go up there as well" Mephisto thought to himself. And just a thought of using his powers, spawned Gabriel in a room. "Fairy faggot..." Mephisto mumbled to Gabriel.

She turned to give him an answer. But sight of a winged creature dazed her for a bit. “I might be persuaded to meet up for tea. But tell your feathery friend I do not like anyone sneaking around my back.”

"Did she just..? She saw him? Hmmm...interesting. So she probably saw some of my true form. That's what she's interested in." he started to enjoy this little game once again. "Please, me lady, what time and place suits you the most" he asked with an obvious smirk on his face.

“Soon.” She opened the doors “You will know when. Bring the tea.” And with that she was gone.

She did not inspect this city in full and therefore she did not know what kind of place this was exactly. So she just roamed the streets, inspecting it for what it was. Observing people and their ways. It was a strange place; everyone seemed to be either hurrying somewhere or not caring about the time, there was no in between. She was not sure if she was again being followed or not, stranger seemed to hide his presence well. 

As she left, Mephisto turned to Gabriel and winked at him. He went outside in the ally where no one would see him. Gabriel approached to him all full of himself, probably 'cause of presence of Michael. "Do you want to die faggot?" -as soon as Mephisto spoke, Crimson flames bursted out of his body, his wings tore his clothes spreading wide. "You want to fuck up my fun while I'm waiting for you father? You want to fuck up the deal he made?" A brief of silence. "No. My Father told me to keep an eye on you while he's with Mr. Faust" Gabriel answered with honor in his voice. "Then flap your wings from a far! Just once more, come as near as I can smell you, everything you know shall burn!" - just his voice caused the trembling of the Earth. And all of the sudden a lightning stroke between those two. "That's my Father calling for me. And a warning for you 'cause you're out of control." -as soon as he finished his sentence, Gabriel disappeared.  
"For now it is a matter of time when that girl will appear at my door. I should buy some tea... But which one? Oh damn it, there's so many" - he was kinda confused. He never had a need for food or drink. When he was out, he would order things just to act as a human would. "I hope this will do."   
"Oh my God" - "Why would you need all of these?" asked the salesgirl. "Well, I really don't know which one should I buy, so I'm buying each flavor you have." - said Mephisto with a strain of hope it will suffice the needs of that girl. "I hope she's worth it" - smiled salesgirl as she was giving the change back. "Yeah...Me too." answered Mephisto. It almost looked like he doesn't know what to do next.


End file.
